headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Humanoids from the Deep (1980)
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films | running time = 80 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Humanoids from the Deep is an independent American film of the science fiction and horror genres. It was directed by Barbara Peeters and written by William Martin based on story concepts by Frank Arnold and Martin B. Cohen. It was produced by Roger Corman and New World Pictures and released in May of 1980. The premise of the film involves a race of undersea fish-man monsters that surface near the fishing community of Noyo and begin savagely slaughtering people while simultaneously seeking to mate with their women. The movie stars Doug McClure as Jim Hill, Ann Turkel as Doctor Susan Drake, Vic Morrow as Hank Slattery, Cindy Weintraub as Carol Hill and Antony Pena as Johnny Eagle. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The original working title for this film was Beneath the Darkness. This title was later used for a 2011 psycho-thriller film directed by Martin Guigui and starring Dennis Quaid. * In European and Japanese releases, the film is known by the title Monster Humanoids from the Deep. * This film was remade by Concorde-New Horizons as Humanoids from the Deep in 1996, which aired on Showtime Networks. * Production on Humanoids from the Deep began in October, 1979. Mind Warp!: The Fantastic True Story of Roger Corman's New World Pictures, Hemlock Books * Humanoids from the Deep was released as a Region 1 DVD by New Concorde on June 15th, 1999. Amazon.com; Humanoids from the Deep; DVD * Humanoids from the Deep was released on Blu-ray as part of the "Roger Corman's Cult Classics" collection by Shout! Factory on August 3rd, 2010. Amazon.com; Roger Corman's Cult Classics: Humanoids from the Deep; Blu-ray * The 30th Anniversary Special Edition DVD release of Humanoids of the Deep was released by Shout! Factory on August 30th, 2010. * Executive producer Roger Corman is uncredited in the end credit sequence of this film. * This is the fifth feature film work for director Barbara Peeters and her first horror movie work. It is also her final major film work before moving on to television. * Many of the more visceral fish-rape scenes were inserted as an eleventh hour change per the mandate of Roger Corman, who felt the movie needed to be kicked up a notch. This was done without the consent or knowledge of director Barbara Peeters. These scenes were filmed by James Sbardellati. * This is second unit director James Sbardellati's second film work and his first work in the horror genre. * This is the first feature film work for co-producer Hunt Lowry. * Barbara Peeters suffered from terminal stage melanoma at the time she was approached by Roger Corman to direct Humanoids from the Deep. Before signing a contract, she needed a medical clearance from the bonding company that insured the film's completion. * New World Pictures was not part of a trade union even though director Barbara Peeters was a member of the Director's Guild of America. When the DGA caught wind of her involvement with Humanoids from the Deep, they told her to quit. Barbara refused and the union fined her $15,000, which was more than what her income from the film would have been. Ashland Play Reviews.com; 'Barbara Peters - Don't Ask Her About "Humanoids from the Deep" * Kent Adamson, who plays one of the humanoid killers, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Rob Bottin, who plays one of the humanoid killers, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Larry Wessel, who plays one of the humanoid killers, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Raine Lightner is a double for baby John Hill. He is uncredited in the movie. * Actor Vincent Prentice, who plays one of the many victims of the humanoid killers, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Writer Frank Arnold makes a cameo appearance in the movie as an old man. * Scenes of Peggy Larson from this film are incorporated into the 1988 science fiction film Not of This Earth, directed by Jim Wynorski. Taglines * "They're not human. But they hunt human women. Not for killing. For mating." * "From the caverns of the deep... it strikes!" * "From the ocean depths they strike... to terrorize... to mate... and to kill!" * "Between Life and Death, There Is... 'Humanoids from the Deep'." Recommendations External Links * * * * Humanoids from the Deep at Wikipedia * * * * References Keywords 1980s; Cats; Dead animals; Dismemberment; Dogs; Eaten alive; Female frontal nudity; Female topless nudity; Female rear nudity; Gunshot victims; Head injuries; Mild profanity; Mutant; Native American; Rape; Scientific experimentation; Ventriloquism ---- Category:1980 films Category:New World Pictures